Sometimes Justice Is Blind
by TwistedAngel101
Summary: Just because someone is new, doesn't mean they know everything. A lesson Kim Grayleck is about to learn with some help from Casey Novak and Alexandra Cabot. Crossover w/ Conviction **set after/spoilers for "Confession."** COMPLETE
1. Afternoon Coffee

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the fic idea bunnies. _Law & Order: SVU _and _Conviction_ along with their characters belong to Dick Wolf/NBC.

**A/N: **I began writing this story after the second episode of season 10 "Confession." In large part due to the fact that I wish Casey was still there, rather than Grayleck and because of Grayleck's comment during the episode. Unlike my last _SVU_ story this one will be a multi-chapter.

Once again, I have no beta so all spelling/grammar errors are my own.

* * *

Casey sighed and took a sip of her Pumpkin Spice latte. Running a hand through her now deep red hair, she turned her gaze to the people moving outside the window. The temperature had begun to drop into the fifties, signaling that winter was just around the corner and that in almost no time at all Christmas would be upon them. But for Casey, it was also a painful reminder -it was going on five months since she'd been disbarred. In that time many of her friends, majority of them also lawyers had stopped speaking with her, the few that continued to were also wary; all but one.

"Been here long?"

Casey shook her head, clearing the haze of thoughts swirling around her and met Alex's warm smile with a tiny one of her own. "Long enough to play a mental game of twenty questions with myself," Her tone was casual, with a tiny hint of playful sarcasm.

Alex gave a soft knowing smirk. "Doesn't take much these days, does it?"

Casey shook her head softly, watching as Alex added some sugar to her black coffee. "No. I keep running the case over and over again in my head . . . . I knew what I was doing was wrong, _what it could cost me_ . . . and I did it anyway."

"You took a risk," Alex replied, adding after a moment. "_Nothing_ in Special Victims is black and white." Casey inhaled sharply, crossing her arms and resting her elbows on the table. Slowly exhaling she met Alex's eyes.

"You really think the Bar's gonna buy that if I try and reapply? Even you knew better than to push that much."

The pair turned surprised gazes to their right at another voice, "I think that's up for debate."

"And just who _the Hell_ are you?" Casey asked, not happy the woman had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Kim Grayleck, Manhattan SVU's _new_ ADA."

* * *

**A/N 2: **Love it or hate it, leave me a comment.


	2. Turning the Tables

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own so don't sue.

* * *

Shock flooded Casey's eyes, a moment later however they cleared, her face going numb as if she knew the other woman had only done it to incite a reaction. Thankfully, Alex wasn't as thrown by Grayleck's sudden intrusion and countered her original statement. "What _exactly_ are you suggesting Counselor?"

"Besides the fact Branch was out of his mind when he hired you both, or at least for you the second time around? Nothing" Kim answered. Her tone cold and cocky, despite the fact that Alex was a superior.

Alex scoffed, taking a sip of her coffee and shared a brief look with Casey. "You do know the _standard _tour for an SVU detective is _two_ _years_? Not to mention that _most_ SVU ADA's only have a closure rate of _forty-four_ percent, Casey and I were two of the few that were above that rating. Probably because we lasted in SVU longer than the general two years, you may have _been_ a hot-shot back in DC Ms. Grayleck, but compared to the domestic violence cases you're used to working –sex crimes is a whole other world."

A look of mild surprise and worry crossed Kim's features. As she realized, contrary to what she'd been thinking when she'd approached the Bureau Chief and former ADA; she didn't have the upper hand. She had been hoping to rattle her predecessor, which had backfired when Novak had failed to take the bait, the fact that Cabot knew her –knew her history- had never been something she'd expected. The brief moment of shocked silence was broken by the ringing of Kim's cell phone. "Grayleck," she answered, trying to keep her voice cool and collected. "I'll be right there," She answered and hung up.

"Tell the squad hello for us," Casey called, as both she and Alex watched the young ADA scurry away to her crime scene. The two shared a knowing look of satisfaction as Grayleck's spine stiffened at Casey's words.

Alex smirked, "Well that was fun."

Casey nodded, taking a sip of her latte. "I bet she's driving them crazy." Glancing over at Alex she could practically see the gears working in her head, "What is it?" She asked.

"A way to find out, meet me at my office around noon on Friday for lunch." Alex replied.

* * *

**A/N: **First thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Second here's the end of chapter 2 with more to come in a few days -click the review button and let me know what you think :)


	3. The Plan

**Disclaimer:** As stated in the earlier chapters, they _ain't mine_ -though the plot idea bunnies _are_.

**A/N 1: **Thanks to everyone who has put this story on their alert and favorite author lists, I'm happy people are enjoying this ride; which still has a way to go so don't worry about it coming to a sudden end.

Now onto chapter 3 . . . .

* * *

Casey walked through the bullpen, her heeled boots clicking with each step, only adding to the everyday chaos that was the DA's office, the visitor's pass clipped to her jacket only serving to remind her; that this was no longer her world. Pinning a lock of loose hair behind her ear, she made her way to Alex's office door, trying to ignore the whispers and accompanying looks directed her way. Alex looked up when she heard a knock on her doorframe and smiled warmly when she saw Casey.

"Hey, you're right on time -just give me another sec."

Casey nodded, watching Alex quickly place her signature on the document in front of her, before standing up and sliding into her coat. Picking up a file from her desk, Alex walked over to where Casey stood and motioned her out into the pen. After handing the file off to a young ADA, the pair made their way back down to the main floor and out into the noon-day traffic.

"So, where exactly are we going? You're the brains behind this, I'm just another pawn." Casey stated, her tone joking. Though the two women hadn't been close prior to Alex's 'death' in 2003, they had slowly gotten to know each other after she'd left witness protection in 2006 and later returned to the DA's office as a Bureau Chief. Something Casey was thankful for, as they both shared the same kind of humor and knew just what life in SVU was like.

Alex smirked softly as she hailed a cab, her light blonde hair blowing slightly in the breeze. "To see the old crew of course, we want to rattle Kim and the fastest way to do that is by poking a stick in her cage." Casey chuckled softly and shook her head, surprised at the lengths Alex was willing to go just to shake the 'new girl' up.

"Not to mention, the best dirt always comes first hand and who would know better than them?" Casey added.

Alex and Casey walked through the familiar halls, memories coming back for both of them the closer they got to the squad room. "Talk about déjà vu," Alex commented, Casey nodded in agreement.

As they rounded the corner, a voice stopped them in their tracks, as it was mid rant and they shared a knowing look.

"Grayleck." They stated together softly.

* * *

**A/N 2:** And there's the end of chapter 3, you guys know the drill -like/hate leave me a comment. (I've enjoyed all the ones so far) :)


	4. Phase One: Allies

**Disclaimer:** As always, sadly they aren't mine.

* * *

Sighing, the two women made their way through the doors leading to their former squad. Their gazes were instantly drawn left, where Grayleck still stood going off on Olivia and Elliot, with Munch watching and Fin noticeably absent. It was Munch who noticed the pair first, as Olivia had her eyes buried in a case file trying to ignore Kim and Elliot had his back to the door.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit Counselors, does the DA not think Ms. Grayleck is capable of handling our case load?" At Munch's words Olivia looked up, while Elliot turned in his chair and Kim's gaze also turned in their direction.

"Technically, I'm not a prosecutor anymore John; you know that." Casey replied, her tone assured with a touch of light humor attached. John gave a soft smile, catching the humor, as did Olivia, Elliot and Alex. Meanwhile, Kim looked mildly shell shocked at the pair's sudden appearance and the easy banter now flowing around her.

"Casey and I were just headed off to grab a bite, figured we'd stop by and see if you guys could join us." Alex offered up, her ice-blue gaze flicking to Kim, who by that point was coming out of her shock and heading into a territorial rage.

"Well, isn't that kind of you, but like Detective Munch pointed out, we have _plenty_ of open cases that require our attention –_Ms. Cabot_." Casey hid a small smirk, noticing how Kim practically choked on Alex's name.

"You've already scheduled most of our open cases for arraignment," Olivia stated, with Elliot quickly adding.

"Besides, it's been a slow day –if anything comes up they'll call us." He held up his cell phone in one hand, lightly twisting his wrist back and forth. His gaze then drifted over to Casey and Alex, "The usual diner work for you two?"

The pair nodded, while the detectives slid on their coats and Kim once again went into a shocked fury of silence. She watched as Olivia rounded her desk first, giving both women a warm hug, quickly followed by Elliot who added a 'good to see you' and 'you look great' into the mix. John made his way over last, also hugging the pair before they headed out of the squad room, leaving an angry, confused and stunned Kim in their wake.

Packing up her things in huff, Grayleck hightailed it out of there as fast as she could, her mind going a mile a minute as she tried to process everything. She couldn't understand it, how the squad bent so _easily_ to Cabot and Novak's will, even after everything that had happened and what in her mind; would be grounds to _never_ associate with them again.

She reasoned that while both women were skilled as prosecutors, both were loose cannons. Novak had violated Brady for God sake's and yet the detectives and Cabot still remained close to her.

'Don't they realize how _damaging_ that could look, how it could be reflected back onto them and shoot their credibility straight to hell?'

And then of course there was Cabot. Even while living in DC Kim had heard of her, mainly after her supposed 'death' in 2003; at the hands of a Colombian drug cartel. After hearing about the murder Kim hadn't known what to think, if Cabot was one of the _bravest_ women she'd heard of or the _stupidest._

Watching her in the flesh now -she still wasn't sure what to think.

Like Novak, she'd taken risks and had a few fair sized dings in her jacket to show for it. What frustrated Kim the most however, was that like with her predecessor, the squad closed ranks around Cabot and despite her history remained close. While in contrast to Kim herself, the detectives practically ignored her or just berated her authority and efforts.

'What the hell am I missing?' She thought silently to herself, before adding 'I'm going to find out.'

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there's the end of Ch-4 and as you might have noticed it was a little longer (hopefully you ejnoyed the extra bit of length) don't know if that will keep happening. It might be a few days till I get the next chapter up, so in the mean time leave me some thoughts/comments -it helps feed the plot bunnies. ;)

**A/N 2:** Was it me, or did Grayleck not show up at all in this week's ep? Who knows maybe the writers are taking the hint and trying to make her a bit more friendly.


	5. Phase Two: Background Info

**Disclaimer: **They still aren't mine.

**A/N 1:** I meant to have this chapter up on Monday, but then decided to wait and see how Grayleck did in court, to see if I wanted to use any of it for this chapter -which I ended up not really doing. Like the last one, this one is a bit longer than the previous chapters; so hopefully that will make up for me taking a little longer to post it. :)

On to Chapter 5 . . .

* * *

The diner was as usual, crowded and full of noise –even though it was passed the noon rush. Elliot, Olivia, John, Casey and Alex made their way to a large corner booth in the back; just getting settled when a waitress came by with menus.

"What can I get ya?" She asked.

"Pot of coffee will be fine," Elliot replied, knowing all of them practically ran on it anyway. The waitress glanced around the table, making sure no one wanted anything else then went to grab five mugs and one of the table pots.

"So, how's Grayleck?" Alex asked, after the waitress had returned and she was pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"See, why did I know that's what this whole thing was about?" Elliot replied.

"You know us too well," Casey stated, filling her own mug. Elliot gave a soft chuckle of agreement, though it was John who finally answered Alex's question.

"She's hot-head." He answered, Olivia chiming in next.

"C'mon John, we all know there's more than one reason for that. Every one of us sitting here has been accused of that at some point in the last decade."

Casey, who'd been watching the pair, and had more than one flashback of similar scenes in the squad room during a case, broke her silence and the tug of war between them. "So what's causing hers?"

"Fear probably," Elliot answered, as everyone's gazes turned to him. "You two left some big shoes to fill and from what we've heard, she left DC under less than _harmonious _circumstances."

Casey shared a curious look with Alex, but could tell from the look on her face that she too hadn't heard much of Grayleck's personal dealing in DC.

"Care to elaborate on that one El?" Alex asked.

He shook his head. "That's for you two to figure out." At that point, Elliot, Olivia and John's phones rang. Alex and Casey shared knowing smirks of amusement, sometimes the universe just had to have its own way.

"So much for lunch, we'll have to try it another day." Olivia replied, the three detectives dropping some bills on the table for their coffee; before heading out to a crime scene. After chipping in the last few bucks for the coffee, Alex and Casey left the diner, getting into Casey's car and heading back to Alex's office.

"I can't believe you're looking up her personnel file," Casey commented as she sat down in one of the chairs opposite Alex's desk.

"Hey, if you have a better idea –I'm all ears." Alex replied, waiting as her laptop booted up.

Casey shrugged, "Not at the moment, no."

The pair drifted into a comfortable silence, Alex's nails tapping lightly with each quick keystroke and Casey thinking back over the past few days. It had thrown her, to see Grayleck at the café and had Alex not been with her; she knew things might have turned out very differently. However, thinking back on the conversation, she could see that Elliot had been right, while Kim had appeared cool and collected –she could still see the other woman's surprise when she'd failed to take the bait.

"What do you think she's running from?" Casey asked, turning her attention to Alex.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, her glasses glaring briefly as she quickly lifted her head to look at Casey.

"Kim, I think Elliot was right. It makes no sense that she would transfer to New York from DC unless she was running from something. For most ADA's it's the other way around if they're hoping to move up politically. The fact that she gets so easily defensive is another tell, I mean Liv was right, it can be caused by any number of things but I'm not getting that vibe with her," Casey answered.

Alex paused in her search, the points Casey had just brought to light making sense. "What vibe are you getting?"

"The same one we always get when a suspect's hiding something, either to protect _themselves_ or someone else. When you first got to SVU, you were as hard-hitting as she is mainly because of your long term goals –which have _obviously_ changed. When I first got there, I hadn't wanted it but Arthur put me there anyway. I broke down briefly, during my first case in front of Liv and even after saving an intended victim –tried to get out. Kim's been dealing with similar cases for _years_, so there's not a high chance they're getting to her and since she _left_ DC . . ."

"She's not looking for political advancement." Alex finished the thought. "So, hopefully whatever's in here will tell us what she's running from." Within a few more seconds, Alex had Kim's file on her desktop screen, "Got her."

* * *

**A/N 2:** Well, there's Chapter 5. Like or hate you guys know the drill :) I'll try and have the next chapter up by this weekend.


	6. Phase Three: Answers Found

**Disclaimer:** Still ain't mine. Once again, thanks to everyone who's added this story to their favorite/update lists (and me to their authors.) I'm glad you're still on this ride with me and seem to be enjoying it :)

**A/N 1:** This chapter is a little shorter, which there **is** a reason for so make sure to read the second author's note at the bottom :)

* * *

Casey sighed, scanning over the printout in her hand yet again, before running a hand through her red hair. "How in Hell did we miss that?" She asked out loud, the question rhetorical though Alex answered anyway.

"I think that's the million dollar question."

Casey turned her gaze to Alex, "Do you think they know . . . . I mean about all this?" It was shocking to Casey that Kim had somehow managed to keep all this quiet, or at least quiet to a point –as Elliot appeared to know something.

"Probably not all of it, but I'd have to say yes –at least about the separation. Even if they don't know the specifics surrounding it, Kim or her _ex_ did a damn fine job of keeping it as quiet as possible." Alex replied. Casey shook her head, to which Alex gave her a slightly curious look.

"I can't see her even divulging _that much_. Even if it was kept quiet . . . the backlash among her peers, _friends_ . . . something like that doesn't just go away."

Casey's gaze had lowered, her voice nothing more than a soft whisper. Alex exhaled softly, realizing that in at least one respect, both she and Casey shared a connection with Kim –_loss_. For her, the old scars of the hit that had changed her life had long ago begun to heal, and though she knew they would never completely fade; she realized Casey's were still wide open. She shook her head softly, clearing the memories and guilt swirling around her as Casey spoke again.

"I'm _not saying_ I condone what she did, especially when I could be accused of the same thing with the stunt that cost me my job, but _of all people_ you and I understand why she did it." Casey paused then added quietly. "The _better question_ is how do we make her see the truth? That if she stays on the path she's been on, the squad will _never_ trust her."

Alex sighed, taking in what Casey had just said before answering. "The same way the squad did for us."

Casey smirked softly. "And how do you suggest we do that? There's _no way_ she's coming near us of her own free will, what are we gonna do, hit her over the head with a couple of tire irons, kidnap her and force her to listen to us?"

Alex shrugged, as if actually contemplating the idea. "There's that . . . or have someone force her to." Casey recognized the tiny sparkle in Alex's blue eyes and shook her head simply stating,

"Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth." Alex agreed, already picking up her phone.

If anyone could get Kim to listen to them, both knew it would be Elizabeth Donnelly. After all, it wasn't too long ago that both of them had answered to her, and even after she'd become a judge still looked to her for guidance. Alex waited as the phone rang, once, twice and finally on the third ring heard Elizabeth's voice.

"Liz its Alex," She greeted.

"Well, considering I haven't heard from you in awhile . . . . I'm betting something's up." Donnelly replied.

Alex gave a soft knowing chuckle, "Yeah, about that, I need a little favor . . ."

* * *

**A/N 2:** Ok the reason I cut this one a little short is . . . I want **your** opinion on what I'll be doing next. The two things I know for sure are: Alex and Casey **will** be meeting face to face with Kim and I'm planning to use some of the backstory for her given by _NBC_. So what I want to know is, do you guys want to see them call her out and break her (as most don't seem to like Kim.) Or do you want them to actually make you care about her **i.e.** make her human (since the writer's have yet too.)

Crazy I know, but leave me your thoughts. And what you thought of this chapter as well :)


	7. Showtime

**Disclaimer:** They still aren't mine.

**A/N 1: **Sorry this chapter took a little awhile to get up, but I wanted to give people plenty of time to get their opinions in (then the plot bunnies decided they wanted to rest for a few days.) So, I hope the wait was worth it and you don't hate me for (yet again) leaving you with a tiny cliffhanger. I already have the next chapter forming in my head, so hopefully I'll have it up some time this weekend or Monday :)

Thanks again to everyone who's read, commented/reviewed and added this story to their alerts :)

* * *

A cool breeze swirled around them, the mid-afternoon sunlight somewhat darker; faded signaling the time change. Casey and Alex sat on the park bench, both bundled in coats and had a scarf wrapped around their necks. Thankfully for them, today was one of the warmer days and meeting Kim in a neutral place was actually on option. Alex broke the comfortable silence between them as they waited for the ADA. "You think she'll actually show?"

Casey inhaled deeply, letting the cool crisp winter air fill her lungs. "I don't know. If I were in her shoes . . . I'm not sure what I'd be thinking."

"I think we all know that's a lie."

Alex and Casey's head's turned left at Kim's voice, neither having heard her approaching; despite the fact that the area around them was practically deserted. "We didn't ask you to come here to pick a fight." Alex replied, her tone neutral.

"You didn't ask me here at all," Kim retorted -her tone arrogant as usual.

Casey exhaled slowly, resisting the urge to fire back at the ADA and shared a knowing glance with Alex. Kim watched the exchange and smirked, not realizing that unlike she believed; Alex and Casey were just trying to stop her from damaging her career even further.

"So what do you want?" Kim asked, crossing her arms over her chest and looking from one woman to the other.

It was Casey who answered her, "To help you, before it's too late."

Kim scoffed and shook her head, muttering. "Yeah right," Her gaze then locked on them again. "You two are hardly poster children, so forgive me if I don't _give a_ _damn_ what you have to say."

"Clearly, yet if the bandage on the back of your neck is anything to go by; you're hardly one to talk." Alex's tone had become hard and icy, "_Provoking_ an already _emotionally unstable_ mother –last I checked that _wasn't_ something they taught in law school."

Kim had gone rigid, the surprise coming off her in waves, along with a slight undercurrent of fear as Casey joined in on the tit for tat.

"_Not to mention_ the fact that the squad still doesn't trust you," Casey's voice, while much softer than Alex's was also icy and cut to the bone. "Or I say it's more an issue of you not trusting _yourself_?" Kim began shaking her head, slowly beginning to back away from them and finally whispered quietly.

"I don't have to listen to this."

Before she could even fully turn around she felt a hand grasp her wrist, turning her head slowly back around her eyes met those of her predecessor's. "That's what you keep telling yourself isn't it? Even while you were back in DC and one by one, everyone you'd ever trusted began to step away from you." Casey could sense Kim beginning to shake, as the one thread of dignity she'd been holding onto began to break and the truth finally came out. "You just did what any moral person would do; what you'd been fighting against since you got out of law school."

Alex who had by that point had stood up, made her way over to the pair. "It was only _after_ . . . you realized just what the cost was." Sighing softly, she stood beside Casey adding.

"Just like we did."

* * *

**A/N 2:** So, there's chapter 7 (wow that seems unreal.) Hope you guys enjoyed it, I'll finally reveal/get more into detail about what happened in DC in ch-8. As always, leave me your thoughts :)


	8. Truth and Clarity

**Disclaimer:** Same as always, they're not mine.

**A/N 1:** Happy Birthday to Ms. Diane Neal!! SVU is not the same without you :)

Now onto chapter 8 . . .

* * *

The trio walked through the park, occasionally passing a tiny group of mother's with strollers or a jogger. Their hair being continually blown back; away from their faces thanks to the cool fall breezes. Casey to Kim's right and Alex on her left, sighing softly Kim began the story of why she'd left DC.

"When I was in DC, I worked for the Federal Office of Violence Against Women –my _soon-to-be_ ex-husband, Greg, is also a government lawyer. He'd been working odd hours, was secretive . . . looking back I should've sensed it; but didn't. Then one night while we were in bed, he let it slip that the case he'd been working was a sexual harassment . . ." Casey supplied answer as Kim paused.

"Against Congressman Evans,"

Kim exhaled slowly and nodded. "He practically _bragged_ about it, how they were gonna get away with it and no one would be the wiser. I was . . . _livid_, but didn't say anything and just rolled onto my side like I was going to sleep. The next morning at work, I looked into Evans background . . . this case wasn't the first against him." Kim paused again, the mere memory of what she'd found making her sick to her stomach. "He liked them young, always the same kind of girl: young, twenty-three to twenty-five, blonde, with green or blue eyes . . . . and always well within his reach."

"Secretaries and law students working as paralegals," It was Alex who spoke that time, her own voice had become thick with suspicion and disgust. Again, Kim simply nodded.

"I knew there could be legal ramifications, but I wasn't about to let him get away with it again. I told my superiors what I knew, and they went after Evans –he was found guilty and sent to prison." Kim pinned a lock of stray hair behind her ear, "After the trial, Greg told me he wanted a divorce . . . later telling me I'd _never_ win a case in DC again. And though the latter didn't prove to be true -things were never the same after that." The three women had come to playground, which thankfully wasn't completely crowded, so they were able to sit down on a bench but weren't likely to be over heard; thanks to the playing children.

"How bad was it?" Casey asked, her tone curious, knowing that every situation was different.

"Bearable, at first . . . then in a matter of weeks things changed. Every time I walked into a courtroom, I felt like I was the one on trial –always having to defend myself. Slowly one by one, all my friends began to step back, like I wouldn't hesitate to turn on them." Kim smirked, her gaze lowering as she tried to hide the pain but her soft tone betrayed her. "It was like . . . the _only reason_ I got into the 'club' was because of my marriage and once that ended, not only was there _not_ a place for me –no wanted to be even _remotely_ connected to me."

"Because they were all in on it -one bad apple spoils the bunch." Alex stated knowingly, adding as her gaze shifted to Kim. "You did _exactly_ what you should've, you didn't give in; protect scum like Evans and essentially become it yourself. That's why they turned against you, because you wouldn't bend to their will, _even if it meant your job_ –whereas they'd traded in their conscious and ethics years ago."

Kim looked from Alex to Casey, "And you're telling me this squad won't?" Alex gave a soft chuckle, sharing a knowing look with Casey.

"Hey, they put up with the two of us didn't they? And like you so bluntly put if before; we're not exactly poster children for the DA's office."

Casey chuckled as well adding, "They haven't let you in yet, because you haven't given them a reason to." Slowly, Casey pinned a lock of her red hair behind her ear, then continued. "I'm gonna tell you three things they told me in the beginning, which truthfully are things that I'm never going to forget. One: _nothing_ in Special Victims is black and white, so _don't_ bother trying cases with that mindset. Two: in Special Victims, it's just _you_ and that squad, and if you're _not willing_ to be a part of and fight for that _family_ –you have no right being there. And the three: we do the job, because _somebody_ _has to_ –not for the glory or promise of praise."

Alex nodded softly in agreement, her tone soft but full of conviction. "SVU always has, and will _continue_ to be the underdog. The ones who see the true evil of this city -and none the less everyday come back for more."

* * *

**A/N 2:** Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 8 (and it was worth the wait to find out the truth -or at least my version of it.) And unless my plot bunnies decide otherwise, there will probably only be **one** or **two** more chapters left in this little fic.

As always, leave me your thoughts/comments (since they are my drug of choice.) ;)


	9. Lessons Learned

**Disclaimer: **Still ain't mine.

**A/N 1: **Hey guys, I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up, but I had some family stuff going on, then the holiday last week and the plot bunnies acting a little weird. Anyway, this is the **final **chapter of _Sometimes Justice Is Blind_ so I hope you've enjoyed the ride. I know I did while writing it, in part due to all the nice reviews and comments :)

* * *

Kim exhaled slowly and began to pack up her notes, the courtroom slowly beginning to empty and thus leaving her alone with her thoughts. It had only been three weeks since she'd spoken with Alex and Casey in the park -but to her it seemed like a lifetime ago. She'd taken what they'd said to heart, trying to let go of her fears, the stigma and pain that had been following her since she left DC and actually let the squad in. Something that while challenging at times -seemed to be working for both sides. Kim was brought out of her daze by the soft echo of claps; turning towards the gallery she spotted Alex and Casey sitting by the doors.

"Congratulations, it was a tough case." Casey voice was sincere. Kim gave a ghost of a smile as she approached them.

"Thanks. What the heck are you two doing here?"

"Checking in," Alex replied a slight sparkle in her blue eyes as she added. "In person for once,"

Kim smirked softly, the amusement in her tone clear. "You two have been checking up on me?"

"Had to see if we actually got through to you," Casey answered. Kim nodded softly, her demeanor towards them much warmer than their last meeting.

"You did. Things have been a lot better . . . you were right, it is like a family." She paused, her blue eyes turning to Casey. "I want to apologize, for the things I said to you before. I was so wrapped up in everything that had happened . . . trying to prove that I wasn't who everyone in DC claimed –I lost myself along the way. I mean, I'd always been competitive, I think we all are on some level to be doing this, but I was never that cold; cruel."

Casey nodded in understanding, having had some dark hours of her own in the past months. "Thank you."

Alex pinned some hair behind her ear, "She's right though, we're all guilty of being competitive . . . and that's one trait you can never afford to loose." She smirked softly, "Because even_ if_ it gets you into trouble, it's the mark of a good prosecutor, someone who will fight for their cases and succeed in making a difference."

"For your sake I hope so," The three women turned to find Elizabeth Donnelly standing behind them.

"Elizabeth," Alex and Casey greeted.

"Judge Donnelly," Kim stated, clearly not as at ease with the older woman.

"The last thing we need is for you to be corrupting other ADA's Alexandra," Though Elizabeth's tone was cool, both Casey and Alex recognized the look in her eyes. "Not all of them are likely to be as lucky as you."

Kim watched as Donnelly's gaze went from Alex, to Casey and then to her. However, it didn't remain there long, her gaze shifting to Casey as the red-head spoke. "We speak for the victims Elizabeth; it's always a game of chance."

"And that's just it, even when we win . . . we don't," Alex's voice, like Casey's was soft and full of conviction.

A deeper understanding dawned on Kim as Elizabeth spoke again, realizing that not only had Alex and Casey helped her safe herself, but help transition her for the next chapter of her life, a chapter that came with no guarantees and everything to loose.

"Then I hope she's as strong as you two, because sometimes justice is blind."

_Fin._

* * *

**A/N 2: **So there ya go. Leave me your thoughts/comments, thanks again to everyone who's read/reviewed/added to alerts. Hopefully I'll be working on a new story soon -though I'm not sure if it'll be _SVU_.


End file.
